


My Little Kitten

by monochromekiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: After Sebastian is injured aboard the Campania, Ciel feels guilty and promises to do anything he asks for just one night. But he might be surprised by just how much Sebastian asks of him.





	

 

It was a few weeks after Ciel and Sebastian had returned to the manor after the incident aboard the Campania. Sebastian had spent most of that time resting in bed to recover from his injuries, and Ciel had chosen to stay by his side as often as he could.

Ciel felt overcome with guilt and worry after seeing his butler so severely wounded for the first time. To try and repay his butler, he had told Sebastian that once he fully recovered he could request anything of Ciel for just one day. But Ciel was already starting to regret saying those words.

“I feel ridiculous...” Ciel mumbled with a pout as he kneeled in front of his butler in his bedroom. His usual nobleman clothes had already been removed, and the only items of clothing he now wore were tight black shorts, black stockings and a small headband with cat ears on his head.

“Nonsense, young master. You look adorable.” Sebastian replied with a sly smirk as he tied a small black ribbon with a silver bell around Ciel’s neck. He leaned back with a smile, admiring his work. “So cute~”

“S-shut up! You cat obsessed fool!” Ciel huffed, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

“Young master, you make such a sweet little kitten.” Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel into his lap, causing the silver bell to make a soft jingling noise.

“I thought you would ask to keep a cat, not dress me up as one.” Ciel sighed.

“I couldn’t help myself, young master. I think this look rather suits you.” Sebastian whispered softly. He let out a disappointed sigh as he placed one gloved hand on Ciel’s hip. “But young master, you haven’t bothered to put on the tail I gave you.”

“Oh, that... I couldn’t work out how to attach it...” Ciel mumbled.

“In that case, I’ll have to show you.” Sebastian replied as he lifted Ciel from his lap, placing him back down on the floor. He stood up and retrieved the furry cat tail that Ciel had left discarded on the floor nearby.

“It doesn’t have a clip on it or anything. It just kept falling out.” Ciel huffed.

“Young master, you need to put it inside for it to stay in place.” Sebastian chuckled.

“Inside my shorts? I tried that!” Ciel snapped, gesturing to the small black shorts he wore.

“Not quite, young master.” Sebastian replied with a smirk as he bent down behind Ciel. “We better remove these” he added, sliding the shorts down Ciel’s pale legs.

“What for?!” Ciel gasped as he gave his butler a curious look.

“To attach the tail of course.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel turned around, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw what his butler was doing. “Sebastian...” he whimpered nervously, watching his butler pour a bottle of lubrication on to the hard plastic end of the tail.

“Just stay still, young master.” Sebastian said with a smirk as he grabbed Ciel’s hips, pressing the hard plastic length between Ciel’s ass cheeks.

“Ah, wait! What are you doing?!” Ciel gasped, letting out a long moan as he felt it enter him. “Huaah...you perverted fool!” he snapped.

“But young master, didn’t you say that would comply with any request of mine for the day?” Sebastian asked, leaning in close to Ciel’s ear. “You’re quite naive sometimes, aren’t you? Did you really not realise that this tail was also a dildo?” he whispered, running his tongue along Ciel’s ear.

“Ah...Sebastian...stop...” Ciel panted softly.

Sebastian moved away from Ciel and sat down on the floor a few feet away from him. His eyes wondered over Ciel’s body, flashing magenta for a brief moment. “It really does suit you.”

Ciel let out a small whimper as he stayed on his hands and knees, the long furry tail sticking up from his ass cheeks while the six inches of dildo were buried deep into his ass. “Ahh...g-get it out of me...” he sighed between pants.

“But you won’t look like much of a kitten without a tail, young master.” Sebastian smirked.

“Ah, Sebastian! Please!” Ciel whimpered, his cheeks flushed dark pink as he gave Sebastian a pleading look.

“Come here, kitten.” Sebastian cooed as he beckoned Ciel over to him.

“Damn you...” Ciel huffed under his breath, crawling on his hands and knees towards Sebastian. His bell jingled softly and his furry tail swished from side to side. “Ah...it...it’s moving inside me...” Ciel gasped, his ass cheeks clenching tightly around the dildo.

“Just a little further, kitten.” Sebastian cooed with a grin.

 _Damn it...I hate him so much right now_ Ciel thought to himself as he struggled to crawl the rest of the way. He let out a soft pant with every movement, his cock gradually becoming hard. “Now please...” Ciel whimpered when he reached him.

“Are you sure? My kitten looks as if he’s enjoying this.” Sebastian commented, running his fingers along Ciel’s length teasingly.

“Hnnh...please! Just pull the stupid thing out!” Ciel groaned impatiently.

Sebastian smirked, pulling Ciel into his lap once more. He grabbed the furry end of the tail and slowly pulled it out until only the very tip of the dildo was touching Ciel’s hole. Before Ciel had a chance to do anything, he suddenly shoved the dildo back inside him roughly.

“Ahh! W-what are you doing?! I said pull it out!” Ciel yelped, clinging tightly to Sebastian’s waistcoat.

“I did pull it out. I simply decided to push it back inside afterwards.” Sebastian replied as he pulled the dildo out once again, only to push it back inside Ciel. “But you actually enjoy this, don’t you?” he whispered, softly biting Ciel’s ear.

“Haah...s-stop...” Ciel panted, closing his eyes and gripping Sebastian’s waistcoat tightly between his fingers. He arched his back and let out another long moan as his butler began to fuck him hard with the dildo. “Uhh...s-stop it! Ahh, it’s too much!” Ciel moaned loudly.

“Naughty kitten” Sebastian whispered, leaving soft kisses along Ciel’s pale neck. “You like this, don’t you? It feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked, forcefully pushing his tongue into Ciel’s mouth before the boy could respond.

Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t bother to try and pull away, letting out muffled moans as their tongues entwined together in a passionate kiss. He placed his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders, bucking his hips against the dildo as his erection pressed against his butler’s stomach. He broke the kiss suddenly and let out a loud cry as the head of the dildo brushed against his sweet spot.

“Oh? So you like it there?~” Sebastian asked with a chuckle, thrusting the dildo out harder and faster as he aimed for Ciel’s sweet spot.

“Huaaah! Ahh! S-Sebastian!” Ciel squealed, arching his back and clinging to him tighter. “Uhh...I can’t take it! Ahhh! It’s too much!”

“Cum for me, my adorable little kitten.” Sebastian whispered.

“Uuuaaah! Sebastian! Sebastian! Ahhh, its coming oouuuuut!” Ciel yelped, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably as he came. He panted heavily as Sebastian pulled the dildo out of him, dropping it to the floor.

“Oh dear, young master. It appears I will need a new uniform now because of you.” Sebastian sighed as he looked down at the splatters of cum staining his waistcoat.

“It’s your own fault, you perverted fool!” Ciel huffed between pants.

“But young master, I believe it was you who made the mess.” Sebastian chuckled. He pulled each of his white gloves off with his teeth, letting them drop to the floor before he began removing his waistcoat, tie and shirt.

“Sebastian...what are you planning now?” Ciel asked hesitantly.

“I need to remove the uniform that you’ve soiled.” Sebastian replied. He smirked mischievously as he removed his trousers and pants as well, his erection already standing high.

“Sebastian...you...” Ciel gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at his butler’s large cock.

“Come, lick it better.” Sebastian cooed, pulling Ciel close to him once more.

“What?! Get your hands off me, you perverted idiot!” Ciel snapped as he struggled in Sebastian’s arms. “Unhand me now and stop these foul acts!”

“Young master, have you forgotten your promise so soon? Did you not say you would fulfil any request I asked of you?” Sebastian asked, chuckling softly as he traced the contours of Ciel’s chin with his fingers. “As an earl, you shouldn’t go back on your word. It’s rather unbecoming.” he added.

Ciel let out an annoyed huff, glaring up at his butler one last time before he bent his head low. He hesitantly ran his tongue along the shaft before swirling it around the tip.

“Ah, yes... like that.” Sebastian sighed softly as he caressed Ciel’s hair. “Now open your mouth.”

Ciel let out another huff, opening his mouth and taking the tip in slowly. He bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking the top half of Sebastian’s cock.

“Good little kitten.” Sebastian sighed, pushing Ciel’s head further down on to his cock.

Ciel made a small squeak of protest, placing his hands on Sebastian’s hips as he tried to pull away.

“Now, now...I know you can take in much more than that.” Sebastian chuckled, pushing Ciel’s head all the way down. “Isn’t that right my hungry little kitten?” he asked, letting out a content sigh.

Ciel whimpered softly, trying to pull away desperately as Sebastian’s full length filled his mouth. He made a few small gagging noises, his eyes watering as Sebastian thrusted himself in and out of his open mouth.

“Yes, ah...that’s it...good kitten...” Sebastian panted, his eyes half lidded as he kept a tight hold of his master’s head. “Hah... almost there...” he sighed, placing both hands on Ciel’s head as he thrusted his hips even harder.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly, whimpering as he felt Sebastian’s cock throbbing in his mouth.

“Aah, young master~” Sebastian groaned, shooting long white ribbons into Ciel’s mouth as he held him in place. “Now swallow it.”

Ciel groaned, coughing and gagging as he finally managed to pull away. “You damn pervert.” he huffed, cum dripping down his chin.

“Do not forget, young master. You agreed to this.” Sebastian replied with a smirk. “You did well managing to swallow that much. But you missed some.” he added, running a finger along Ciel’s chin.

“Shut up!” Ciel huffed.

“Lick it all up, like a good little kitten.” Sebastian chuckled as he gestured towards his now dripping erection.

Ciel sighed, licking the cum from his chin before he darted his tongue out, licking up the remaining cum from Sebastian’s length.

Sebastian chuckled softly, pulling Ciel into his lap once more. “You did well, Ciel.” he whispered into Ciel’s ear.

“You said my name...” Ciel mumbled, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Calling you young master seemed rather too formal for this situation.” Sebastian replied, softly nuzzling into Ciel’s shoulder.

“Very well, you can call me by name whenever we do things like this.” Ciel huffed.

“Oh? You plan to do this again?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

“I don’t mind doing such things with you. But no more cat dress-up or calling me kitten!” Ciel snapped, his cheeks flushed pink as he pouted and looked away.

“Yes, my lord~” Sebastian replied.


End file.
